


Fire Siblings headcanon

by C00L_STUFF



Series: Headcanons [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Headcanon, Sad Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C00L_STUFF/pseuds/C00L_STUFF
Summary: Just a headcanon that I might or not write at some point
Relationships: Zuko & Azula
Series: Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984951
Kudos: 17





	Fire Siblings headcanon

Zuko and Azula were very close when they were little but as they grew and Azula showed to be more skilled at Firebending than Zuko, so did Ozais' influence on her. And so, a bond between siblings was broken.  
In the last Agni Kai, as Azula struggled in chains, Zuko could not help but think that Azula turned this way because he wasn't a good enough brother to her, that he couldn't protect her from their father. And he sometimes envies Sokkas and Kataras relationship.


End file.
